The Purest Blood
by LimeyGirl09
Summary: When Jet Black tranfers to Hogwarts she breaks the bounderies of a normal Sytherin - in befriending Gryffindors. At first she hates Draco, but could her contempt for him be something more? Rated T for language, rating may change, Draco X OC.
1. New Arrival

**Heya guys! Having just finished Deathly Hallows, I naturally wanted to write a Harry Potter fanfic, so here it is. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes cuz I don't have spellcheck. I'll do my best! Also, this is set in the 4th book / Goblet of Fire.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own 'The Boy Who Lived.'**

**The Purest Blood - Chapter 1 : New Arrival**

"This is our new student, Jet Black." Severus Snape announced in his usual drawl, to the rather bored-looking potions class before us.

"Is she a pureblood?" blurted out a tall Sytherin boy with short white-blond hair.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" retorted a lanky Gryffindor boy with red hair and loads of freckles.

A ripple of appreciative laughter spread across the Gryffindor table and the rather pleased-looking red haired boy was patted on the back in congratulations by those nearest to him.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped, instantly silencing them."Weasley, learn to keep your mouth shut. And yes - Draco, she is pureblood." He gestured to the Slytherin table and I ended up sat, much to my displeasure, right next to Draco. The potions class was rather uneventful. I failed miserably at making Wolfsbane potion, earning me a detention, which isn't so bad because Malfoy got one too, this geeky Gryffindor girl got it _perfect_ though. As we were leaving the dungeon I caught up to the red-haired Weasley kid and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, um...thanks, for back there." I murmured to him, as so none of my house, Slytherin, would hear. They wouldn't approve of me talking to a Gryffindor, not that I give a damn what they think. My cousin Sirius was a Gryffindor when he was at Hogwarts.(1) The boy blinked, looking suprised at my thanks.

"It was nothing, I can't stick Malfoy, I'm Ron by the way!" he said, slightly nervously, holding out a large hand. "You seem okay for a Slytherin."

I laughed and shook his hand, "And you seem okay for a Gryffindor!" I joked "Anyway, I'm Jet! See ya around!" And then I jogged forward to catch up with my fellow Slytherins as they headed back to the common room, I stuck close behind them, I didn't want to get lost! '_Or,' _I added, mentally, _'locked out, I don't know the password, after all.'_

As we headed through winding passageways and dark corridors a staircase came into view.

"Be careful," A Sytherin girl I didn't know warned me, "The stairs...like to change."

She wasn't half right! The staircases were massive and led up so far that I couldn't see the topmost floor; and they all moved, parts of the stairs broke off from others and turned and twisted so that they led to a different floor than they had a few moments before. I gasped.

"Bloody hell." I muttered in my generic British accent.

The girl turned around and laughed at my stunned expression, "It's not that bad!" I merely nodded and followed her, '_At least __**someone**_ _in my house is being nice to me,' _I thought, running my fingers nevously through my long black hair as we continued decending the seemingly endless staircase. Finally, after what must have been at least 10 minutes of just climbing on and on, we reached a door in what must have been the dungeon.

"Armadillo bile." drawled a horribly familiar cold voice in a monotone.

Draco. I glared at the back of his bleach-blond head, hoping it would explode or something. Sadly, it didn't and the door swung open at his command to reveal a large, dark room, dimly lit by strange green lights, skulls randomly dotted around rather artistically. '_This_ _my kind of room'_

The girl who had helped me before turned to me again and said, "Oh! I didn't introduce myself, how rude of me! I'm Pansy Parkinson!"

"Jet Black." I replied, nodding politely.

Pansy leaned closer to me and added, in a whisper, "What do you think of Draco, super hot or what?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll go for ' or what', he seems a bit of a prat to me."

Pansy giggled girlishly, "Suit yourself, I'll show you to the dorms shall I?"

I nodded again, I felt like bunking early, I was tired, and maybe just _maybe_, when I woke up, Malfoy would have died of some sort of disease, yeah.

"Earth to Jet, come in Jet!" Pansy was saying, snapping me out of my 'happy' thoughts, "I thought I'd lost you for a moment there, this is the Sytherin 4th year's girl dorm." She added, swinging open an old wooden door that let out a protesting _creeeeaaaaak_.

The dorm was as morbid and dimly lit as the common room, Pansy ran and jumped on her bed with a contented sigh, burying her face in the pillow .

I gestured to the bed next to hers, "Is this free?" I asked.

"Yup." she replied, her voice muffled, as her face was still buried in her pillow.

"Good." I murmured, more to myself than Pansy and collapsed dramatically on the bed. I was both happy and suprised to find that the beds were not rock hard but were actually, suprisingly comfortable. Quickly, I changed into my pyjamas, and slid into bed shivering and pulling the thin, emerald green, snake embroidered blankets over me. I closed my ice blue eyes and allowed a dreamless sleep to engulf me...

**(1.) Yup, Sirius Black's her cousin**

**Well, that was fun! Sorry for the crappy ending but I was running out of plot bunnies. Next chapter should be up before Friday, cuz on Friday I'm going on holiday for a week.**

**Remember... More reviews + more favourites / alerts = happy author = more chapters up faster! See you in the next chappy my ( 2 or 3 ) faithful readers!**


	2. Triwizard Tournament?

**Hey everyone! I have to say I nearly had a heart-attack when I got up this morning, checked my fanfic account and found I had 3 reviews already! Thanks soooo much guys, you know who you are. Anyway, my plot bunnies are being nice (for the moment!) so I hope to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. Again, I apologise for any spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Harry Potter :(**

**The Purest Blood - Chapter 2 : Triwizard tournament?**

I was (rather rudely) awakened from my sleep by someone shaking me roughly by the shoulders.

"Where's the fire?" I murmured groggily as my eyes came into focus. I was not suprised to find that it was Pansy who was shaking me.

"Urgent meeting in the great hall!" gabbled Pansy, who, I realised was fully dressed, "Come on!"

I groaned and dragged myself out of bed, I wasn't much of a morning person, but through the partly open door I could see students hurrying upstairs, some clothed, most in their pyjamas. I quickly slipped on my black dressing-gown and followed Pansy as we accended the moving staircase.

We arrived in the great hall in a matter of minutes. Most of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fully awake at their house table and chatting excitedly, the Hufflepuff table was mostly empty, and the few students that were there looked halp-asleep and, indeed, some of them were actually sleeping! I spotted Ron, who waved at me through the crowd. I smiled and waved back, following the rest of my house as we strolled towards our house table.

Dumbledore was standing at the front of the hall, ready to speak. The room (mostly) fell silent as he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"It is my painful duty to inform you all that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

There was a gereral yell of indignation, especially from the Gryffindor table at these words. I just shrugged, Quidditch is overrated.

Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

Dumbledore was cut short as a man burst into the room. He stood there in the doorway for a moment, perhaps savouring the effect he had created, as lighting flashed behind him. Everyone in the room watched, in either terror or interest, as he stalked across the great hall, limping slightly. Every second step a dull _clunk _echoed in the odd silence. As he reached Dumbledore, his scarred face was illuminated, the oddest thing about him was his eyes. One was normal - well kind of - small, and dark, and the other was electric blue, and very large. It seemed to be completely independant from the other eye, and was swivelling around rather like a chameleon's.

"Mad-eye Moody..." breathed Pansy, looking terrified and awed at the same time.

"Mad-Eye Who?" I asked, turning to her.

"Mad-Eye Moody," she repeated, "He used to be an Auror, but people say he's gone mad."

"Oh."

Moody reached Dumbledore and the two shook hands.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, "Professor Moody."

Silence...

"This is odd." Pansy muttered, obviously commenting on the lack of applause.

"Yeah," I muttered back, "But he's bloody scary, isn't he?"

Pansy covered her mouth so she could refrain from laughing.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again, "As I was saying, we have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" yelled a boy from the Gryffindor table.

Everyone burst out laughing. Exept Malfoy, bloody kill-joy.

"I am _not_ joking Mr. Weasley," he said, chuckling, "though, now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the Summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar-"

_'Wait, Weasley?' _I wondered, _'Ron?'_ as Dumbledore was interupted by Professer McGonagall who cleared her throat loudly ; honestly this school is _full_ of kill-joys.

"Er - maybe this is not the time...no..." Dumbledore muttered, then continued louder, "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament... well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their minds to wander freely."

I knew, so I did. My mind 'wandered' to the Weasley who had yelled out, _'Could it have been Ron? I seem to be thinking about Ron alot...Hey! I know! I'll think about killing Draco!' _

I was entertaining myself with these _happy _thoughts untill I was abruptly snapped out of them by loud boos, hisses and general yells of indignation.

"What? " I asked Pansy, feeling slightly startled at this sudden change of mood, "What happened?"

Pansy began to reply but was interrupted, "Dumbledore says that the competition is only for students who are of age," growled Draco, "Pity really, Potter might have died if that wasn't the case."

I glared at him.

Pansy finished explaining, "He says it's 'for our safety', yeah, right, but anyway, apparently there are, like, some students coming from other schools in October."

"Oh." I said, for the second time, "Well, it should be fun, right?"

Famous last words.

**Well, I think that turned out okay, I've got plans for the next few chapters so they'll hopefully be up soon. And yes, most of Dumbledore's speech was copied from Goblet of Fire because otherwise he would have been really OOC, and I needed the bit about the Triwizard. So yaaaaaah. **

**Remember, ... more reviews + more favourites / alerts = happy author = more chapter up faster. R&R PEOPLE! (please?)**


	3. Detention is fun!

**Hey again! I seem to be updating this pretty fast, eh? It's not like I have a real life anyway XD I am still sorry for any spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer : No, you guessed it, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**The Purest Blood - Chapter 3 : Detention is fun?**

We all filed out of the Great Hall, still rather drowsy, but much more excited.

"Hold it, Miss Black, where do you think you're going?" drawled Snape.

_'Damn'_

"You too, Draco." he added.

Draco paused for a moment before walking over to us.

"Yes Professor?" asked Draco in this falsely-innocent voice.

"Your detentions, you might as well serve them now, come." and he beckoned for us to follow him.

We were strolling through the corridors when Snape stopped abrubtly, causing Draco to walk into me. I glared at him.

"You two," he said, looking at the Weasley twins, who were putting frogs into his desk, "Detention, now!"

The infamous twins just grinned - identical evil grins - and followed after me and Draco.

"Right," muttered Snape, when we finally got to his classroom in the dungeons, "You can sort the stocks of potion ingredients in the storage cupboard."

As we entered the storage cupboard, which was more the size of a small Quidditch pitch, I let out a low groan. There must have been about a million labled jars stocking the shelves, which towered high out of any of our reaches.

"How the hell are we supposed to sort them?" snarled Draco, incredulously, "It'll take us all term!"

"All year." I added miserably.

Fred and George looked astounded,

"You two aren't thinking of _actually _sorting them?" began George, "I didn't think Slytherins' were _that _stupid."

"Yeah," continued Fred, "we were thinking of taking a more _fun _approach."

"How so?" I murmured, as not to be overheard by Snape, I was rather interested by the idea.

"You're going along with one of _their_ plans?" Draco asked, looking mutinous.

"Well," George explained, ignoring Draco completely, "We were thinking of swapping the labels of things that look the same."

"Like Skele-grow and pumpkin juice?" I asked.

"That's the idea!" said Fred cheerfully, "See, Malfoy?" he added to Draco, "at least _someone_ in your house has a sense of humor."

Draco glared at them, if looks could kill, well, Fred would be dead ten times over.

"Let's get on with it then!" said George, "We don't have all day!"

We swapped pumpkin juice for skele-grow, armadillo bile for mustard (which Fred and George always had on hand...apparently) and...well, Snape will find out next potions lesson! Muhahahah!

As soon as we were done, we left, not wanting to hang around at the scene of the 'crime'. Fred and George headed up the staircase, giving us a cheery wave, while Draco and I only had to walk across the corridor to get to our common room.

Draco turned to me and said, suddenly, "Hey, how come you didn't come to Hogwarts until this year?"

I blinked, shocked that he'd bothered saying anything, not to mention his sudden almost _friendlyness _towards me, "I don't really know, probably doesn't help that my parents are really paranoid about you-know-who coming back...They sent me to Durmstrang."

Draco nodded, "Father wanted to send me there, Mother refused though, wanted me closed to home apparently."

I sighed, "Parents can be a bit over-protective at times, well, _all _the time."

He nodded again, "Don't I know it."

We stopped talking as we went to open the door to our common room.

"Armadillo bile." I said, door didn't open.

Draco swore loudly, "They've changed the password."

I groaned, sitting down beside the still-locked door, "I suppose we'll just have to wait until another Sytherin comes by..."

At that exact moment, Snape came by, and stopped when he reached us.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, suspiciously.

"We're locked out of the common room," I replied, getting up, "They changed the password without telling us."

Snape smirked, "The password is 'blast-ended skrewt', Miss Black."

And just as he said the password, the door opened. I mentally head-desked as Snape skulked off to God-knows-where, and me and Draco stepped through the door into the common room. Suprisingly, for this time, it wasn't that crowded.

"What have you two been up to then?" called Blaise Zabini from the other side of the room, a few of his cronies laughed.

"Detention," I snapped, "and I'll thank you to keep your nose out of my buisiness, Blaise."

"Ooooh," mocked Blaise, "Fiesty little thing aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up Blaise," growled Draco from beside me, "Leave her alone." and then, as Blaise gave him 'the look', he added, blushing slightly, "She isn't worth it."

I padded over to the corner of the room, where Pansy was sat.

"How was detention?" she asked.

"More fun with the Weasley twins around!" I exclaimed, giggling.

"I...Draco really seems to like you." she blurted out, as if it took alot of courage to do so and she wanted to get it over with. I noticed she also looked slightly jealous.

"If you mean the fact that he's treating me with slightly more than contempt," I replied, cooly, "Then I know what you mean..."

Pansy nodded, and looked wistfully at Draco, "He doesn't even notice me..."

"I'm sure he does!" I encouraged her, trying - but failing - to keep her spirits up.

"Thanks," she muttered, " but we both know he doesn't," then after a pause, she added, "Do you like him? As in _like _like?"

I paused. _'Do I like Draco like that?' _"I-I've never really thought about it." I lied. Well, it wasn't _exactly _lying, as I wasn't sure of my feelings for Draco. _'Wait! Time out! Yesterday I hated Draco, and now I'm considering the prospect that I might __**like **__him?' _

I sighed, "I'm tired Pansy, I'm going up to the dorms." And I did.

But as I lay on my bed, I had no intention of sleeping. I thought of the day's events : the annunciation of the Triwizard Tournament, the detention, Draco acting weirdly, getting locked out, it was all too much!

"I need some coffee..." I sighed.

**Well, I think that was a fair bit longer than the other chapters, so I'm happy! If I don't get the next chapter up tomorrow, it probably won't be up for a week as I'm on holiday. I'll do what I can.**

**R & R people!**


	4. 7 Minutes In Heaven Or Hell!

**Hi again! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, writer's block and holidays are a terrible combination for me!**

**Disclaimer : *Sigh* I still don't own Harry Potter. Or, for that matter 7 Minutes In Heaven.**

**The Purest Blood - Chapter 4 : 7 Minutes In Heaven (Or Hell)**

I was, once again, awakened by Pansy.

"Some people are playing a game in the room of requirement!" she said excitedly.

"What game?" I murmered, uninterested, seeing as it was currently 2:16am.

"Um...something like, 7 minutes in heaven." she replied, "So, you coming?"

I groaned, having played that particular game before, I wasn't particularly inclined to play, especially as I had a _very _good guess at who was organising it. However, _somehow _Pansy managed to convince me to play, and we headed down to the room together. As we passed the hallway, the door appeared and we stepped through it. There were about 15 students from almost every house sitting in a circle : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Cho, Draco, Blaise and Theodore (1) among them.

Grinning, the Weasley twins gestured for us to sit down, which we did.

"How did I possibly guess this was _your _idea?" I asked sarcastically.

"I have no idea." replied George in a falsely innocent tone, and Fred laughed.

"Right," Fred continued, "Nott, you can pass 'round the hat."

"Why me?" moaned Theo.

"Because, my small Slytherin friend, if you don't, I will stick your wand in a _very _painful place, if you catch my drift." explained George, looking serious.

"Jet, you were late, so you can go first." added Fred, "Oh, and for you guys who don't know, basically, we've given every guy a number, and put it on a piece of paper, in this hat" he gestured to the top hat now being held by Theo, "and the girls take turns to pick a number out, and they have to spend seven minutes in that closet-" (At this point, everyone looked around at the horribly small closet in the corner of the room) -" with them."

The twins grinned evily, as Theo held the hat out in front of me. I nervously put in my hand, and unfolded the small peice of paper that I pulled out. _'Don't get Draco, don't get Draco'_

"Um...7?" I called nervously. No-one moved for a moment, and then Harry stood up.

"Ladies first." he said, as I stepped into the closet before him, amid cat-calls and laughter.

As Harry closed the door behind us, I sat in a corner, everything was pitch black. I could hear him sitting down at the opposite end.

"So," he said, conversationally, "I hear you're not too bad, for a Slytherin."

"So I've heard," I said, giggling, "I hear you're a big-headed jerk, but that _could _be to do with being in the same house as Draco and Blaise."

He laughed, "Yeah, probably...are you thinking of entering the Tri-Wizard tournament? Fred and George reckon they've found a way around the age limit."

"Aging potion?" I guessed, relaxing a little.

"Right first time."

There was a pause, "So, what do you think of the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher?"

"Moody?" he answered, "Kinda creepy, but I hear from Fred, George and Lee that he's pretty cool."

I nodded.

"Your time's up!" came George's (or maybe Fred's) voice from outside, "You may want to shield your eyes everybody."

"Very funny, George!" I yelled.

"I'm Fred!" came the reply

"Same difference."

The door swung open, and everybody peered in, looking a mix between relieved and annoyed we'd done nothing but talk the whole time. As Harry and I went back to our seats, Theo held the hat out to Pansy.

"3." she announced. Neville, looking terrified, stood up and everyone burst into laughter.

"This should be interesting," mused Blaise, looking amused.

"2 galleons on only one of them coming out alive." drawled Draco, smirking.

"You're on." replied Blaise.

Neville looked even more scared (if that was possible) and seemed to be momentarily paralyzed with fear. Sighing, Blaise got up and shoved him in, and Pansy followed him casually.

There were flashes of light every few seconds, and everyone winced as Neville yelped "Ow!"

"Shouldn't we go help him?" suggested Luna, meekly, after a few minutes of this.

"It's against the rules, I'm afraid," answered Hermione, biting her lip, "Only one minute left."

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Times up!" chorused the Weasley Twins.

Pansy came out first, looking rather self-satisfied. Neville followed a few moments later, blood pouring from his presumably broken nose.

"Hold still," I told him, drawing my Hawthorn wand, "_Episkey!"_

He blinked a few times, apparently suprised to be helped by a Sytherin, but then, wiping the blood on his sleeve, he murmured, "Thanks."

"No problem." I sat back down, aware of everyone staring at me.

"Guys!" Hermione squealed, looking scared, "Someone's coming!"

We all silenced immediately, listening hard. There were indeed footsteps heading our way, and just as we all though they were about to pass us, the door swung open, and Percy Weasley walked in.

"And just what do you think you're all doing?" he asked, in his usual snobbish manor.

"We aren't really here," I said, on a sudden stroke of evil genius (maybe the twins were rubbing off on me), "The room is just showing you what you want, people to tell off."

"Yeah," added Ron quickly, "We are all just an illusion caused by the room."

"Prove it!" Percy snapped, apparently unimpressed, "Do something I know none of you would do."

Quick as a flash, the twins both stuck their middle fingers up at Percy, in unison, and Ron grabbed Pansy and kissed her.

Percy glared at the twins, but ran off screaming when he saw Pansy and Ron. As soon as he left, she slapped him around the face.

"What the hell was that for!" she snarled, rounding on Ron.

"Back away slowly," whispered Fred, as we all edged towards the door, "Now, RUN!"

"Get a room you two!" yelled George before running for his life.

We all legged it back to our respective common rooms, not stopping for breath once, whispering the password, me, Draco, Blaise and Theo slipped silently into the common room, trying not to burst into laughter.

Quietly, I ran up the stairs into the girls dorm and slipped into my bed, giggling. It only took me a few moments to drift into a calm sleep...

**(1.) Theodore (Theo) Nott is a Slytherin boy in Harry's year. He is mentioned very little in the books, so I thought he deserved some credit! You may be seeing more of Theo soon!**

**Hooray for generic endings! I have to say that was the most fun chapter to write, I hope you guys enjoy it! (Poor Ron) **

**The next chapter, 'The Ferret Incident.' will be up shortly. R & R people!**


	5. Lessons, Lessons and More Lessons

**Thanks to all my reviewers: Bellajewel66, Lucy Chafer, HarryPotterFreak2010, Watergoddesskasey, Bakura_kitten09, Keira-House M.D and Beware the monkeys, your comments mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Jet Black *sigh***

**(Jet: Hey!)**

**The Purest Blood - Chapter 5: Lessons, Lessons and More Lessons.**

_Ring, ring._

The sound of an alarm clock rang through the dorm, and all around me people were dragging themselves to their feet.

"Morning, Jet." Pansy called tiredly from the bed next to me.

"Morning." I muttered back.

In silence, as we were so tired from last nights 'fun', we got dressed and headed upstairs to the great hall for breakfast.

"What've we got today?" asked Pansy, sitting down.

I took out my time-table and placed it on the table.

"Let's see," I murmured, "Divination first thing, and then Care Of Magical Creatures - with the Gryffindors-" (Pansy groaned) - "and double Potions this afternoon."

We were distracted for a moment by the arrival of the post owls. Everyone instinctively looked up and owls landed everywhere, my own owl, a mottled grey and brown barn owl, landed beside me.

"Hey Aquila," I murmured softly, stroking the top of her feathered head, "What've you got there?"

I untied the letter from her leg, instantly recognizing the handwriting, I read...

_'Hi Jet!_

_Enjoying life at Hogwarts? I hear that Dumbledore's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, if this is true (then good luck surviving DADA classes) it means Dumbledore is reading the signs, even if no-one else is. _

_I'll be in touch. _

_~Sirius.'_

'_What signs?' _I thought.

"Who's it from?" asked Pansy, peering over my shoulder, "Who's Sirius?"

"A friend." I said quickly, stuffing the letter into my pocket, "Anyway, we better go, we don't want to be late for Divination."

Hurrying up the spiraling staircase to the North Tower, a sweet perfumed sent wafted down from the classroom.

"Does it always smell like that?" I groaned.

"Pretty much." replied Pansy.

We climbed up the stepladder, and the scent grew stronger. The room was small and circular, and the curtains were all closed, I was pretty sure the room would have been pitch black, if not illuminated by the dim reddish light cast from the many lamps around the room. Pansy strolled through the mass of occupied chintz chairs and pouffes and sat down at a small circular table in the corner of the room, I quickly followed. A few minutes later, Theodore arrived, looking flustered, and mumbled, as he passed our table, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure." I replied, and he sat between me and Pansy. A thin woman, whom I assumed to be Professor Trelawney, was standing at the front of the room.

""Good day," she said, speaking in a misty whisper that carried around the whole room, "I believe we have a new student? Ah, yes...you." and she pointed directly at me, "Miss Black, is it not?"

"Yup." I called lazily from my seat.

"Ah," she said again," your dark hair...your icy eyes...your calm nature...I presume I am right in saying you were born in mid-Autumn?"

"Nope," I answered, trying not to laugh, it was pretty obvious that this teacher was a phony, "I was born in January."

The whole class laughed but stopped at a glare from Trelawney.

Almost an hour later, we'd all been asked to fill in some sort of lunar chart, showing the positions of the planets at the time of our birth. Needless to say, it was very dull and boring work, not to mention almost impossible.

Pansy nudged me, "What's that planet there?" she whispered.

"Um...Pluto, I think..." I whispered back, shrugging.

"It's Neptune," said Theo, who had finished his chart and was leaning back in his chair, relaxing, "That's Pluto." he added, pointing to a planet on the far left of Pansy's chart.

"Oh, thanks Theo!" said Pansy brightly.

With Theodore's (albeit reluctantly) help, we finished our charts rather quickly, and looked to the front again as Trelawney began handing out homework.

"I would like a detailed analysis on how the movements of the planets will affect you in the coming month," she announced, "Have it ready by next Monday please."

"That'll take _forever_." moaned Pansy, as we walked across the grounds to get to Care Of Magical Creatures.

As we drew closer, we could hear Hagrid –who Pansy had told me was the gamekeeper - explaining to the Gryffindors what we were doing, I heard the words 'blast-ended skrewts' and groaned.

A Gryffindor girl with light brown, almost blond, hair squealed and jumped away from a box, which presumably contained the 'blast-ended skrewts'.

"Not very pretty are they?" Blaise commented sarcastically, peering into the box. He was right, and I could see why Lavender had screamed. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy, with no visible heads, and legs sticking out in very odd places. There were about a hundred of them in each box, each about six inches long.

"Right," said Hagrid, " Yeh'll be feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass-snake, just try 'em out with a bit of each."

Pansy shuddered involuntarily. "Ew." She murmured.

Seemingly, the blast-ended skrewts were called that for a reason. Needless to say it wasn't a very fun lesson. Cradling my sore hand (I had been stung by a skrewt a few minutes before the lesson ended) I slowly strolled to lunch with Pansy.

I had no idea how much more _interesting_ the day would become after that…

**I'm so sorry for the 2 month long wait for this chapter, if anyone is still reading this, thank you for sticking by me and waiting for me to get this chapter up. Please R&R because (As I have said many times before) your comments and feedback mean a lot to me. See you soon. (Hopefully.)**


End file.
